


Freedom

by Scarlet_Marauder11



Series: SQ Universe of Prompts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Marauder11/pseuds/Scarlet_Marauder11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SQ tumblr prompt .... Freedom by Wham</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

Regina wasn't answering the front door. She always answered within 5 minutes and Emma had been knocking for nearly 10. Strange, Emma thought, but it was only 6pm maybe Regina had worked late. However Regina's car was in the drive. So Emma tried the door, only to find that it was locked. Again, strange, but it was Henry's week with Emma and her parents and as far as she knew Regina never got any other visitors. So Emma decided to call her. Only she wasn't answering her cell either.

Emma was starting to panic. She was pretty sure that Regina was at home. Let's be honest where else would she be. What if something had happened? Regina could be hurt. She may be the all powerful and fearsome Evil Queen, but there are still some idiots in this town that would like to see her pay for her past crimes. And there were some idiots who might actually get close enough to do some damage. After the fifth attempt at calling, Emma decided to take drastic measures. She uses magic to transport herself into the foyer.

As the smoke clears, revealing Emma in the middle of Regina's foyer, the blonde is quick to take in her surroundings and check for signs of a struggle. But she is not ready for the scene that is taking place before her.

Regina's heels and blazer are thrown haphazardly on the floor, creating a trail from the study towards the kitchen. Emma quietly checks inside the study first, where there is an empty bottle of wine teetering on the edge of the table and on the floor what looks to be a broken glass. Emma, slowly, follows the trail of clothing into the kitchen.

Emma is frozen in place, she can't believe her eyes, and can only stare and watch the scene unfold.

The once immaculate kitchen is a mess. Flour covers nearly every surface and apples are scattered on the counter. There is a smell of something burning in the oven. And there, in the middle of it all, was Regina, blissfully unaware of her surroundings or Emma's arrival.

Instead she was clearly drunk. The brunette was currently using a half empty wine bottle as a microphone, and singing rather well despite the large volume of alcohol it was clear she had consumed that night. Regina seemed completely oblivious as she sang along to the music blasting from her docking station while attempting to dance. Emma was almost certain that the song being drunkenly sang by the brunette was by Wham! The blonde was amazed at how free Regina looked and had to hold back her laughter so not to disrupt the brunette.

"Girl all I want right now is you" Regina sings as she spins round and finally catches Emma watching her. The brunette immediately stops her singing and dancing upon noticing Emma, and stands there flabbergasted, cheeks bright red from embarrassment, and the copious amount of alcohol she'd consumed.

Emma could no longer hold in her laughter and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Miss Swan!" Regina snaps, trying to regain some composure.

"Hey. Don't stop on my account Regina. I was rather enjoying the show" Emma smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any prompts welcome.


End file.
